


Stuck to You

by cardinalwrites



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: 12x12, Destiel - Freeform, I just wanted a hug man, M/M, Stuck In The Middle (With you), spn coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalwrites/pseuds/cardinalwrites
Summary: post 12x12 coda. The Winchesters make it back to the bunker in time for Dean to finally say his piece.





	

“I have… died before, Dean.”

“And that’s supposed to make me feel better?” Dean stared back at him. They had gotten back to the bunker in two cars, Mary having diverted to meet with another hunter friend. Castiel’s car remained back where they left it because Dean didn’t want him to drive. It was too soon since he had nearly watched Castiel die right in front of him…  Sam could sense Dean’s unease the minute they made their way to the Impala and Dean tossed Sam the keys, opting instead to sit in the backseat with Cas.

“Dean…” Castiel shifted his weight at the base of the stairs in the war room, looking anywhere but the hunter in front of him. Sam went to return the weapons they had brought on them for the hunt. If Dean was gonna say his piece the last thing he could use was an audience.

“Don’t ‘Dean’ me, Cas!” Dean moved to grab Castiel’s attention, his wall starting to crumble. Cas was gonna die. He was gonna flatline right in front of Dean and there was nothing Dean could’ve done before Crowley snapped the lance.  _I can’t watch you die, Cas._

Castiel saw Dean’s expression change then, the layers unfurling. This was him breaking down. He took a step forward to help steady Dean’s weight as it shifted, both hands on Dean’s shoulders. 

“… There was black goo coming out of your mouth. It smelled like acid, man.” Dean knew he was rambling, shaking, but right now he really didn’t care. “I’ve been through shit.  _We’ve_ been through shit, but the last four hours of my life… were the worst I’ve ever had.” He moved to put one of his hands over Castiel’s on his shoulder, this time looking at Castiel head on. “I’ve made ‘I’m gonna die’ speeches, but never once did I say the one thing that I wanted… that I  _needed_ you to know. And just,” his voice broke then. Castiel felt Dean’s hand push against his own, grounding himself. “Hearing you say that part made me realize I never said it to you.”

Castiel said nothing, letting Dean have a moment to collect his thoughts. His body was fine, but his mind would need a few days to recover, he knew. Seeing Dean like this, seeing him so broken by the very idea; it was more than Cas could bare. Slowly, he closed the space between them until they were chest to chest, Dean’s face buried in Castiel’s neck as his other arm came around Castiel’s back.

“I’m alive, Dean,” Castiel spoke slowly against Dean’s hair as the other man’s grip tightened. “We’re alive, and what I said was still true.” 

“I can’t lose you, Cas. I refuse to. You’re family. You’re more than that,” Dean raised his head, his eyes red and his lip quivering. “I need to say it. I need you to know,” Dean swallowed hard.  “I love you, Cas. I can’t lose you.”

Castiel gave him a small smile. These were words he never thought he would hear and had come to terms with that, but the tide was changing. “You won’t lose me. Not ever.”

They didn’t separate for the rest of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](http://www.cardinalwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
